1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connector assembly, and more especially to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector assembly.
2. The Related Art
As we know, since the USB connector has many features, such as “Plug and Play”, “hot-swapping”, and a high signal transmission speed etc., it has an extensive application field, especially in the computer and peripherals field.
In general, a USB connector assembly includes a plug and a receptacle adapted to mate each other. Both the conventional plug and receptacle receive a pair of power terminals and a pair of signal terminals therein. As using, the power and signal terminals of the plug and receptacle connect electrically correspondingly, thereby the power and the signal could be transferred therebetween.
At present, following with users constantly ask high requirement to enhance the computer and peripherals products function, the trend of various electronic apparatuses, such as the note book computer, the mobile phone or the digital still camera etc., is to constantly integrate various functions. In view of this, a corresponding high demand is brought up about both a signal transmission speed and a signal transmission type on the traditional USB connector. However, because of a limit of the standard USB structure and the restricted terminal number, the conventional USB connector as described above could only transmit one type signal and not completely realize the signal transmission function. Thereby, it is urgent to design a new type connector in the base of the standard USB structure, which is capable of providing a more powerful signal transmission function.